The Servant Girl
by BlipBloop
Summary: My name is Ogino Chihiro. I was a servant girl in the Empire called Spiritino, ruled by the cold, ruthless, and vicious Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. This is the story of how I fell in love with him. This is the story of how he fell in love with me. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**The Servant Girl**

Chapter one

My name is Ogino Chihiro. I was a servant girl in the Empire called Spiritino, ruled by the cold, ruthless, and vicious Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.

This is the story of how I fell in love with him.

This is the story of how he fell in love with me.

—

"I'm very sorry. I will take full responsibility for this distressing matter. Please let me take care of-" She was cut off with a hard slap to her fair face. Her head snapped to the right, but she dare not wince at the stinging pain blossoming on her cheek. Instead, she instantly turned back to face her master. "I'm very sorry," she began, repeating the sentence. "I will ta-"

"Could you, like, shut the hell up? For once?" The woman screeched. "Just shut up. I don't want to listen to your whining. You're 18 years old already," she snarled. "Just don't spill on me again. This is the first time you've done it so I don't expect to have another occurrence like this."

The girl blinked her almond colored eyes and frowned. Was she supposed to reply? She was told to be quiet. She decided to stay quiet.

She was slapped again.

"Are you gonna answer me? Or what?" The woman frowned and tapped her chin with a long, slender finger. "Oh, wait, you're too dumb for that, aren't you?" The woman cackled at her poor excuse for a joke. "Now get out of my sight," she barked.

The girl bowed, low and respectfully. "Thank you for your punishment. I will remember it for next time and I will not make the same mistake again," she murmured.

The woman cackled. "If you _can_ remember anything, with that brain the size of a walnut."

The girl stood and walked out of the room.

She wound her way around the large building, finally reaching the cramped servants quarters.

"What the hell happened, Sen?!" Rin screeched. "Why do you look like a tomato?!"

"Eheheh…" Sen scratched her burning cheek. "I got slapped by Lady Wheu," she replied sheepishly, letting her professional attitude drop. "It was my fault though, don't go getting yourself slapped too."

Once, Rin had gotten so angry that she stood up to Lady Wheu. It was pretty cool, until Rin found herself inside a pit with no food and just enough water to survive for 3 days. Sen definitely didn't want to repeat that event.

Rin sighed, scratching her head. Her short black hair was beginning to grow out and it almost touched the tops of her ears.

"You should cut your hair again," Sen said, trying change the subject. "Or else you will actually get slapped."

Rin grunted, pulling at her hair. "This stupid rule. I wish I could grow out my hair," she said wistfully. "Your hair would be real nice if you grew it out, Sen."

Sen self-consciously ran a finger through her short brown hair, only about an inch long from her scalp. "I'm not really that willing to try…"

The servants at the Kimiga Castle were forced to keep their hair short, and some rumours circulated that that rule was forced upon the servant girls because Lady Wheu didn't want any other woman, especially a servant girl, to have hair more beautiful then hers.

Lady Wheu was incredibly… narcissistic.

"Anyway," Rin began. "About that Spawn of Satan-"

"Please don't stand up for me again," Sen interrupted. "I really don't want anything to happen to you…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever. It wasn't that bad in the pit," she replied. "It was actually better being in the pit then it was being around Wheu," she whispered, winking. She took one of their spare rags and doused it in cold water.

Sen giggled. "Okay, sure it was," she replied.

Rin pressed the wet rag to Sen's face. "By the way," she murmured, "Did you hear the news?"

"Hm? What news?"

Rin scowled. "King Haku's passing through town!"

Sen's mouth dropped. "Seriously?" She groaned.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I can't wait!" She said, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Apparently he's gonna be staying here too. Can you _imagine _the work we're gonna have to do in the next two weeks?" Rin shook her head.

Sen sighed. Most of the other girls loved King Haku. He was said to be really attractive. All of the servant girls, on the other hand, all despised him with a passion. Why? He was the one that made the rules. He was the one that took their fathers and brothers away from them to serve in the war, and that forced them to fend for their families. Most were dead. The one's who got their loved ones back were lucky. For the other girls? There were only two choices then; work as a servant or work in the brothel.

God knows nobody wanted to work in the brothel.

And so, they were forced to work as servants. They were treated more like slaves, but hey. It put food on the table for their families. Not that they were even able to contact them.

"Whatever, what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it." Sen turned to the dirty sleeping mat on the floor. "Let's get some rest, okay Rin? You know, while we still can."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Why're you so chill about this?" She grumbled, turning to her own worn sleeping mat. "Honestly. Everyone else is threatening to murder this bastard and you're just like, 'What's done is done.' Then again," she mused, "you're like that about everything." She squeezed between a couple of other girls. "Anyway, goodnight sis."

Sen smiled. "Night."

—

King Haku scowled, snapping his fingers.

A book levitated, and then exploded into confetti.

Haku shrugged. "Never liked that book, anyway."

There was a flinch. And then a slow, pained exhale. "T-That was mine, Master Haku."

Haku turned in surprise to face the tall, wiry old man. His advisor. His limbs were so skinny that he may as well be a spider.

"So? I didn't like it anyway, Kamaji. I was practicing," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kamaji frowned. "That's not how you practice your powers! Yeesh, sometimes you can be so childish," he grumbled.

Haku rolled his eyes, getting up and stalking out of the room.

Kamaji grumbled, looking around the room at the mess. He called for a maid. "You there! Clean up this mess!" He shouted to the maid dressed in black. Kamaji liked to call them sootballs, because of their charcoal black uniforms. He pretended to be cold towards them, but would often slip a small candy into their pockets.

The maid bowed and began sweeping up the mess.

Kamaji ventured into the throne room. "Master Haku, you need to prepare yourself for your meeting with Lady Wheu of Kimiga Castle," he grumbled. Kamaji seemed to be the only one that could tolerate Haku and keep him under control.

Haku turned and gave him his coldest glare, but the nimble man stayed unfazed. "What if I don't want to go?" Haku spat.

"Too bad. You're going," Kamaji said dismissively. "Lady Wheu is excellent at weaponry. You need her if you want to conquer the Jin State."

"Fine," Haku snapped. "I'll go. But I can't guarantee that I'm going to choose her to help me or not."

Haku got up and began to walk out the large door.

"And Master Haku," Kamaji said after him. "No magic."

Haku scowled. "I know, I know."

_— __Two weeks later, Kimiga —_

"Kamaji."

"Yes, Master Haku?"

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Haku asked, peering out the window.

"Yes, Master Haku."

"It's disgusting."

"Oh, don't worry. This is just the bad area of town."

"...Ah."

Twenty minutes later, Haku was striding into the stone castle, along with Kamaji behind him.

Rin had the _great honour_ of taking King Haku's bags to his room and Sen had an _even greater honour_ of escorting him to his room. Rin scowled as she gathered up his few possessions. Surprisingly, he wasn't dressed with great extravagance, and he had brought few belongings. "At least he isn't narcassistic like Little Miss Ego here," she whispered to Sen as she left the hallway. She winked. "Good luck," she mouthed.

_'__Just my luck that I happen to be a good worker,'_ Sen thought bitterly. _'Just my luck.'_

"Hello, your highness," Lady Wheu gushed, obviously awed at his handsome face. His features were and defined and his hair was shiny and thick. Lady Wheu almost seemed jealous. "It's such an hono-"

"The ground is not properly swept. The plants need watering. Your ventilation system must be updated. I expect my room to be cleaner then this, at the very least?" Haku inturrupted. "And also, your servants need to be wearing more then rags," Haku muttered, eyeing the girl standing quite a ways away. The girl would have maybe been pretty in an average kind of way, if her clothes didn't look like a potato sack. As soon as he tried to make eye contact with her, her eyes flickered down to the ground, although her face remained neutral.

Lady Wheu stiffened, obviously surprised at his blunt display of brutal 'honesty', as Haku liked to call it. "Oh. Well, I assure you that she's the best worker we have, and will be accompanying you throughout this trip. If you need anything, be sure to call her."

Sen almost moved. _'Wha- she didn't tell me about this!' _Sen thought angrily.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Wheu. Please excuse Haku for his uncouth behaivour," Kamaji said, folding his long arms behind his back and discreetly giving Haku a hard pinch. Haku coughed. "If you'll excuse us, we would like to rest after out trip. Please show us to our rooms."

"Oh, right. Sen!" Lady Wheu called sharply. "Escort them to their rooms. Wait outside their doors for the rest of the day and make sure their stay here is the best."

Sen nodded, letting bitter thoughts override her brain.

—

Haku noticed the sour look on the girl - Sen's - face. She escorted them to their rooms wordlessly.

"These are your rooms. Please feel free to call me when you need something." She gestured to two rooms across the hall from each other. Then, she stood and stared at the wall.

_'__Just my luck,'_ Haku thought as he entered his room.

And then he tripped.

He _tripped. _

At least it was a somewhat graceful trip, but nonetheless landing face first.

Immedietly, he felt a pair on tiny but surprisingly strong hands grasp his shoulders and pull him upward. It was a strange sensation; he felt like he just floated upright.

It was the servant girl. Her face was red and her lips were set in a straight line. "I'm very sorry!" She said monotonously. "Somebody must have placed your bags right at the entrance of the door. I'm very sorry. I will unpack your bags for you while you… recover." She quickly turned away, grabbing all of his possessions.

Haku remained impassive, but somewhat embarrassed.

He could have sworn he heard a small giggle.

**A/N: **

Surprise!

New story. I just randomly got this idea and decided to try it out; what do you think? This is just a little something I whipped up between study breaks. Sorry about it's short length, it's hard to write something long during the exams. T.T

I'm probably not going to continue this story unless you guys want me to.

So, please! Drop a line and tell me how I did.

Also, if you want to, check out my other story. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3

\- Jo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Ogino Chihiro Sen, you get the hell over here right this instant and tell me all about your day!" Rin screamed as soon as Sen entered the room. Immediately Sen was surrounded by a sea of other girls, all asking her similar questions that went along the lines of, 'Was he a bastard?'

Smiling, Sen went to her mat and sat down cross-legged. "Well, uh, yeah. He was kind of an ass, to be honest."

The women all burst out laughing.

"And, by the way, did he catch the little _gift_ I gave him?" Rin exclaimed loudly. "I decided to lighten up your day a little."

Laughter bubbled up inside of Sen. "It was hilarious!" She choked out, between short bursts of laughter. After she composed herself, she began a detailed description of how hilarious it was. Before she knew it, the entire servants quarter was howling with laughter. "The thing is, though, he fell so… so… _gracefully_!" Sen exclaimed. "I didn't know that someone could fall so gracefully and still land on their face!"

That night, for the first time in a long time, there was a spark of joy in the servants quarters.

—

Sen knocked softly on the large wooden door. "Good morning. When you are ready, please allow me to escort you to the dining room, where you may eat breakfast. Or, if you wish, I will bring your breakfast up here, and you can eat in the comfort of your own room," Sen said, her voice monotone.

"Bring it up." His cold voice cut through the door like knives, and it sent shivers up her spine. Even Lady Wheu's enraged yelling wasn't as terrifying as the way Haku spoke.

"As you wish," she replied back. She did not get a response, except she swore she heard something explode in there. _'What the hell?' _She thought. She turned to face Kamaji's door. She repeated the monologue.

"I would like the same as Haku, thank you," Kamaji's friendly voice said from the other side of the door.

"How did he know what Haku wanted…? They must be really close…" Sen muttered to herself as she descended down the stairs.

"They want it in their rooms!" Sen called, poking her head into the kitchen.

The plump, babyfaced man working in the kitchen smiled warmly. "I expected that. That's why I already put them onto trays for you," he said.

"Thanks, Boh!" Sen smiled back. She balanced the two trays on either of her slender arms.

"Are you sure you're able to handle that?" He asked worriedly.

Sen nodded. "Yup! I don't know why, but they seem to balance themselves, to be honest."

Boh shrugged and continued his cooking. "Good luck with those weasels," he muttered to himself.

Sen stopped and stepped back, sticking her head into the kitchen. "Boh!" She exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't know you had it in you!" She teased.

Boh's head snapped up. "H-huh? You heard that? I thought you were down the hall! You have some freaky hearing."

Sen shrugged. "I don't know, I heard it though. Nice, Boh," she said, winking.

—

Sen was stuck. _'Should I knock on the door? Both my hands are full,_' she thought, looking wearily at the trays balanced on both her arms. _'I don't want to put it on the ground or anything…'_ Sighing, she took a chance and slowly balanced both trays on one arm. She quickly knocked on the door and sighed with relief as the trays remained safely on her arms.

The door opened. The lanky old man stood in the doorway, staring in surprise at the girl. "How are you balancing those?" He gasped.

"Here is your breakfast," she hurriedly said, grabbing one tray and thrusting it out to the man.

"Thank you…" He said, closing the door.

Sen shrugged and knocked on Haku's door.

"What?" Came the sharp and slightly annoyed reply.

"Your breakfast," Sen replied, fighting the urge to just put it down at the door and leave.

"Come in," he replied.

For a moment, Sen froze. _'He wants me to go inside? Is he that lazy?'_ Sen rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. Her eyes swept across the room, and she was surprised to see him sitting on the ground, facing… the wall. Sen was dumbfounded. "Y-Your breakfast," she said.

The large picture window on the wall let the sunlight in. _'His hair,'_ she mused_, 'Isn't black. It's green… What?'_

"That was the first time you stuttered."

_'He caught that?'_ She thought. She replied quickly. "I am sorry. It will be the last."

His head turned, only slightly. "Leave the breakfast on the table."

Sen placed the tray onto the low table, rolling her eyes.

"You may leave now," he muttered.

Sen bowed, and exited. She closed the door quietly, and resumed her post outside the doors. She only got a few minutes of silence before she heard someone call her name.

"Sen!" Lady Wheu shrieked from downstairs. Sen was down the stairs in a flash.

"Yes, Lady Wheu?" Sen asked.

"Bring King Haku and his advisor down to the meeting room," she commanded.

"Yes, Lady Wheu," she replied politely. She bowed low, and scowled. She heard Rin snicker.

She quickly went up the stairs again, and knocked on their doors. "Lady Wheu would like to start your meeting. I will escort you to the meeting room," she said. The two left their rooms.

Kamaji smiled. "Please do," he said.

Sen bowed and turned.

She brought them to the meeting hall, having to go through many long hallways and wnding staircases. When they finally got to the room, she pushed open the door.

They went inside without a word.

"Sen!" Lady Wheu said. "Rin will tell you what to do. I will call you when we are done," she muttered.

"Yes, Lady Wheu," Sen replied. Just before she closed the door she caught the eyes of the man she despised the most.

She almost slammed the door.

Rin appeared out of nowhere. "What a douche," she muttered, leaning on the broom.

Sen giggled. "Tell me about it."

"Anyway, lets go. Lady Wheu told me that we're on field duty today. Thank god it's not hot out," she muttered.

After 3 hours of field work, one of the other women called out to Sen. "Sen!" She hollered. "Lady Wheu! Meeting hall!"

"Got it!" She shouted back. "Bye Rin," she said, picking up her tools.

"Have fun with Mister Bastard!" Rin replied.

—

Sen wiped herself of the dirt and hurried over to the meeting room. Lady Wheu was standing uncomfortably close to Haku, and Kamaji stood nearby, chuckling to himself.

"I think it's so cool, the way you rule," Lady Wheu purred.

Sen almost snorted at Lady Wheu's disgusting attempt at flirting with King Haku. Haku stood, with his face impassive and his back straight as a board. Lady Wheu scowled at the sight of Sen.

"You're disgusting, Sen, covered in dirt and such," Lady Wheu snapped. Sen suddenly realized that Lady Wheu had probably assigned her to field duty because she wanted to make fun of Sen's dirt streaked face when she came to escort them.

Sen broke. Years of pent up anger burst out. "I am very sorry. Please forgive the fact that you yourself assigned me to work out in the fields and you only grant us the privilege of bathing at night." Sen realized what she just said and hastily added, "Ma'am."

Lady Wheu looked appalled. Kamaji looked surprised, but King Haku just stared at the girl. A short moment of silence passed. "T-take them back to their rooms. I shall deal with you later this evening," she blurted, not used to this unnatural turn of events. Sen smiled, feeling a weird fire in her chest. She bowed and gestured towards Haku and Kamaji. She escorted them up toward their rooms once more, knowing that she was probably going to take a huge beating later.

"Please inform me if you need anything, as I will be waiting outside your rooms. Supper will be in about 30 minutes. I assume you would like your supper here?" Sen asked.

Haku nodded curtly and retreated into his rooms. Kamaji followed Haku into his room. Noticing Sen's confused face, he said, "I'll be in Haku's room discussing the plans and such," he said gruffly. Sen nodded slowly and resumed her place outside the door. "Oh, and, by the way," Kamaji said, before entering the room, "I think I would like to eat dinner with Lady Wheu so we can discuss more plans over dinner."

He shut the door behind him. "Haku, you must warm up to Lady Wheu more," Kamaji muttered.

Haku looked disgusted. "She's overdoing it," he stated.

Kamaji shrugged. "You must, she's a very important factor if we want to control the Jin State. The weapons at the castle are outdated, and Lady Wheu is an expert on weaponry and such. We can't have her turning to the Jin State."

Haku's face was blank. "What do you think of that servant girl? Hmm… What was her name… Sen?"

Kamaji's brows furrowed. "What?"

"The girl, Sen."

"What about her?"

Haku blinked. "What? What about who?"

"You asked about the girl. Sen," Kamaji prodded.

Haku looked at Kamaji suspiciously. "Are you okay…?"

Kamaji sighed. He would figure this out later. "Never mind. Let's discuss the plans."

Haku nodded.

The worked until they heard a soft knock on the door.

—

Finally, after a long thirty minutes, dinner rolled by. Sen's internal clock rang and she knocked softly on the door. "Master Kamaji? I will escort you down to dinner, when you are ready."

Kamaji stepped out of the room. "Please do," he said.

She bowed and lead him down the winding halls, that, to Kamaji, seemed to change every time.

As soon as Sen showed Kamaji to the dining room, she heaved a big, heavy sigh. A woman with a broom walked by. The woman was strikingly beautiful, and her hair was blonde. Sen didn't ever recall seeing this particular woman anywhere. For some, odd reason, Sen felt strangely comforted when she was in her presence. The woman smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. "Sucks to be you, Chihiro," the woman said. Sen was caught off-guard, and she stood there for a second staring blankly at the woman. The woman smiled once more and disappeared around a corner. _'How does she know my muddle name…?' _Sen wondered, dashing around the corner. "Wait!" She said. The woman was gone. She must have been one of Lady Wheu's friends or something. Sen suddenly remembered Haku and dashed to the kitchen to get King Haku's supper.

—

Lady Wheu was apparently every good at overreacting. Sen kneeled down, her back exposed. Her back was covered in cuts and bruises, caked in her own blood. It felt like her whole body was on fire.

_Crack_!

Tears threatened to fall from Sen's eyes when yet another helping of the whip was applied.

"What the hell was that?" Lady Wheu roared. "Are you _trying_ to embarrass me? In front of the king, nonetheless!"

"I'm very sorry. I assure you it won't happen again," Sen said quietly. Her face was bruised.

"I am _sick _of your freaking idiocy!" Lady Wheu screamed. She drew the whip back.

Sen didn't allow herself to cry out in pain, even when the pain surged through her body.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Lady Wheu shrieked. She drew her arm back once more. Sen didn't even brace herself, instead just waiting for the finishing blow.

It never came.

Instead, she saw a white flash and a calm, deep voice.

"Please stop overreacting."

King Haku?

Sen opened her eyes.

Sure enough, Haku stood there, holding Lady Wheu's wrist. He tightened his grip, causing her to drop the weapon. It clattered to the floor. "K-King Haku…?" Lady Wheu whispered. The look in Haku's eyes would have put anyone in fear, even Lady Wheu.

"I think you have overdone your punishment," he murmured, his tone of voice deceivingly calm.

"Haku! Stop that this instant!" Kamaji yelled, appearing out of nowhere. Haku completely ignored him.

"You may want to think about your 'punishments' the next time I'm here," he said. With that, he took off his outer jacket and draped it over Sen's disturbingly mutilated back.

Much to everyone's surprise, he picked her up, putting her on his back. "Until our next meeting then, Lady Wheu," he said, leaving Lady Wheu in a stunned silence. He turned and walked away.

After a couple minutes, Sen squirmed. "Please let me down. I can walk."

"Your legs are injured too," he replied.

"Please," she pleaded. "You must not be carrying a servant like me around. Your clothes are getting stained with my blood."

He walked inside the castle in silence. After a while Sen just totally gave up and let him carry her in silence.

Finally, Haku spoke, breaking the silence. "Where is your room?"

Sen was slightly delayed in her answer. "Oh… D-Down those stairs there… Through the big door, then through the corridor and then it's in a room with a heavy… a heavy door…" Sen felt extremely exhausted, and against her own will her head dropped down onto his shoulders.

Haku stopped. Her turned his head to find her face inches from his. She was pretty, in a natural way. Unlike Lady Wheu, who was drop dead gorgeous but probably worked very hard for the body and face she had. Plus, the makeup caked on ehr face 24/7 probably made her face look a million times different then normally.

He turned and continued on. When he reached the 'heavy door,' he kicked it with his foot. He was holding her in a piggy-back style and feared dropping her if he let go and reached out one hand.

"Sen! It took you long enou-" The door swung open revealing a tall woman with black hair. The sassy one that hated him. Wait - All of them hated him. This one, though, was Sen's friend. Other women behind her whispered at the king himself coming to a place as humble as the servant's quarters.

She forced a smile on her face. She seemed to hate him so much she didn't even notice her friend on his back. "Well, hello there, you highness! Why did you come all the way down here…?" She sounded… strained. "Wait… You're bleeding…" She murmured, her eyes locked on the blood.

Haku's emotion's remained hidden as he calmly stated, "I know you dislike me, but you need to help Sen."

Rin stopped. Her forced smile was wiped from her face. "That's not your blood…" She whispered. Haku calmly walked into the tiny room, slightly surprised at how small it was, but happy they kept it tidy. He laid her stomach down gently on a mat that he assumed was for sleeping. He removed his bloodstained jacket. A collective gasp was heard.

"Oh, my god, Sen, Sen, Sen, Sen…" Rin choked. She was by her side in a flash, grabbing wet towels and spare bandages. "W-What did you do to her?!" She screamed.

Haku bowed. "Please take care of her," he replied calmly.

Rin was stunned. "O-Okay… Thank you…"

He exited quietly.

"W-What the hell…" One woman said.

Rin remained stunned for only a couple seconds before she remembered the unconscious girl. "Okay girls! Let's go! We gotta get this girl fixed up!" The women all nodded firmly, not willing to see their friend in any more pain. Everyone rushed to get healing herbs, bandages, and they even gave her their daily water ration to clean the wounds.

"Thanks guys…" Rin said. She got to work.

The thought of the king carrying a servant girl on his back would remain in Rin's head for the rest of the night.

**A/N**

I am so sorry for not updating! Long story short my computer was taken away!

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed! Review! :D

-Jo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Haku stood outside the servant's quarters for a few minutes after he left.

"…What the hell am I doing here…?" He muttered. He had vague memories of him kicking Lady Wheu's ass and then carrying a girl on his back. Haku's head throbbed.

But who was that girl?

"Augh…" He groaned, making his way up the stairs.

By the time he made it back to his room, his head felt like it was going to explode. His vision blurred and he stumbled about, trying to grab ahold of walls and railings as he staggered his way down the hall.

"You highness! Are you alright?" He heard a feminine voice, one that he didn't recognize. Lady Wheu must have assigned a new servant for him. Why did she assign a new servant again?

He looked up, seeing a strange woman running towards him. She grabbed his arm and draped it across her shoulders, supporting him, and they made their way down the hall. As soon as she was near him, he felt weirdly calm. He didn't feel that much better, but he felt… relaxed. In a headachey, dizzy, and painful way.

He looked up groggily to see who his saviour was. A woman with blonde hair and a beautiful face smiled at him. Blonde hair?

"Let's get you to your room! Master Kamaji is waiting!" She chirped.

The woman opened the door with her spare hand, and pushed him inside, surprisingly roughly. He caught a glimpse of the woman, her red lips stretching into a smile. He stumbled into the room, groping air.

"Haku!" Kamaji asked. He seemed to be facing away from him, probably facing the window. Kamaji didn't notice Haku's state yet.

"Why did you carry that girl? It was none of your business," he continued. His soft tone of voice indicated that he felt bad for the girl too, but, of course, social status came first. He was, after all, the king. She was a servant. It just wouldn't do. "… Haku?"

_Thump. _

Kamaji frowned, and turned around. His eyes widened.

"Haku!" Kamaji called, running swiftly toward the bloodstained lump on the floor.

Thirty minutes later, Haku was lying unconscious in his bed, with a wet cloth on his forehead. The royal doctor was examining Haku. Lady Wheu was standing by.

"Oh, my gosh," Lady Wheu murmured. "W-What happened?"

Kamaji shook his head. "That I do not know. He came into the room and collapsed."

The doctor shook her head, her wrinkled face tuning into a dark frown. "I really don't know…" She muttered.

"What? Is he going to be alright?" Lady Wheu asked, nervously twirling her thick locks of hair between her fingers.

"Zeniba? What exactly is wrong with Haku?" Kamaji asked. Zeniba, the doctor, glanced at Lady Wheu and shook her head slightly.

Kamaji turned wearily towards the woman. "Lady Wheu," he began, "I now will alone be discussing with you the plans for the Jin State. Please do not worry more about King Haku, he is in good hands," he said, nodding towards Zeniba. "I am very sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave now," he finished.

Lady Wheu opened her mouth, but decided better of it and nodded. "If you insist," she said, being surprisingly understanding. Even Lady Wheu knew the line. "Oh, and, um, Zeniba?" She asked. The old lady turned.

"Please address me as 'Doctor'," Zeniba said curtly.

"M-my apologies," Lady Wheu muttered. "Anyway, if you must stay for a couple days, feel free to use the room to the left of this one."

She bowed quickly and disappeared out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Zeniba turned to Kamaji, grinning. "Are you sure she's the expert in weaponry?"

Kamaji sighed. "Believe it or not, she's exceptionally talented. Also; Thank you so much for coming all the way here on such short notice," He said. Zeniba smiled. "Well, that aside, what is wrong with Haku?"

"I haven't figured it out yet. I know that my grandson is lying unconscious, though."

"Well, obviously, I know that," Kamaji grumbled. "And you're not his grandmother.'

Zeniba looked offended. "Hey! I was the midwife that assisted in his birth! I'm basically his grandmother."

"Well, I'm the one who raised him after his father died!" Kamaji shot back.

"And look at how he turned out!"

Kamaji stiffened. "That's not the point. Now, will you please tell me what happened to Haku?"

Zeniba sighed, plumping herself on a big armchair. "It's hard to explain…"

Kamaji knew then. "…Is it…"

Zeniba nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Kamaji grimaced.

_— Four days later — _

"He isn't getting any better, if not, he got worse," Zeniba retorted, listening to his shallow breathing. "The worst part is, there is really nothing I can do." Kamaji sighed.

"I didn't know his powers could lead to such extent," Kamaji replied.

"I-I do have a theory."

"A theory?"

"Yes. You see," Zeniba began, "Haku is not fully human."

"I know, he is a breed of a dragon and a human," Kamaji muttered. "The first known mix, to be exact."

Zeniba frowned. "Yes, well, luckily Haku didn't inherit the shape shifting part of the dragon, meaning he can't shape shift from human to dragon and vice versa."

"Thank the gods," Kamaji muttered. "He can barely keep his powers under control now. If he was a shapeshifter too…" Kamaji shook his head.

Zeniba chuckled. "Anyway," she continued, adjusting her glasses atop her enormous nose. "Dragons have certain…" She coughed before saying, "… qualities about themselves," she mumbled. "It begins acting up when they're around that age…"

Kamaji frowned. "Why are you so acting so… awkward?"

Zeniba smiled. She decided to drop the bomb gently. "Well, I've been Haku's doctor ever since he was born, so it's so strange to see my grandson grow up so fast…"

Kamaji still looked confused. Zaniba wondered how the most intelligent man she knew could be so dense. She sighed impatiently.

"You know how dragons have mates, right?" She blurted. _'Oops…' _She thought. She didn't mean to break the news to him so bluntly. Well, he didn't really grasp the hints she gave him earlier, so it was understandable.

Kamaji paled. "Mates…" He mumbled before he fainted.

Zeniba snickered. She threw him onto the couch, covered him with a blanket, and left the lavish room…

…Only to bump into a small figure right outside the door, with a hand reaching out in a half-way knock.

_— Ten minutes earlier —_

"If she's fine, then you must get back to work!"

"No! She's not fine! She needs to rest more… I wanna look after her."

"So? She can take care of herself. You can work."

Rin huffed, wanting nothing more then to take care of her friend.

"I can work," a small voice rang out from behind Rin. "I can work."

Rin turned in surprise to see the petite woman standing behind her. "… Are… Are you sure? I mean, you healed faster then anyone I've ever seen, but the cuts are pretty raw still," Rin whispered.

Sen smiled. "I'm fine. As long as they don't bleed, I'll be okay."

Rin sighed. "Why're you such a good person? Ugh. Whatever. If they do bleed you gotta come right back here okay? Make sure to call me."

Sen nodded firmly. "Got it."

They parted ways at the end of the staircase. Sen walked briskly up the staircase up to the king's hallway. She recalled Rin telling her all about her little adventure with the king. She still couldn't believe that the king himself would lower himself down to her level. She needed to thank him as soon as possible, no matter how much she hated him. _'Just my luck,'_ she thought.

She bumped into a familiar blonde woman on the way.

"Why, hello there Sen!" The woman exclaimed. "All healed up, are you?"

Sen eyed the woman suspiciously. She decided she must have been one of Lady Wheu's friends, because she grew up with most of the other slaves and she didn't know this woman. "I am. Thank you for your concern."

The woman smiled, her eyes lighting up. Sen couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman's eyes were. Pale blue pools, with a strange flecks of silver and gold. It was a quite abnormal colour. "Well, anyway, enough chit chat, you must go see how Haku is doing. Goodbye now!" The woman glided around a corner, and Sen chased after her.

"Wait!" Sen called, running around the corner. But the woman was gone.

Sen shook her head as she continued up the stairs.

She finally arrived at the guest hallway, and raised a hand to knock on his door. Much to her surprise, the door opened by itself, revealing a snickering, large old lady with spectacles on the other side.

Sen almost had a heart attack when she recognized the woman. "Grandma?"

Tears welled up in Zeniba's eyes. "Sen?"

"Holy crap," Sen exclaimed as Zeniba swept Sen up into a tight hug.

"Sen! Oh, I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here! I can't believe that you're still alive! My darling granddaughter!" Zeniba cried. "Come, let us go and catch up!"

"Uh, grandma, could you please not hug me so tight…?" Sen winced as Zeniba accidentally put pressure on her back.

Zeniba frowned. "What happened? I'll take a look at it, come!"

Sen forced a smile on her face. "Oh, just a small injury. It's nothing really. But it's so good to see you again grandma!" Sen said, skillfully avoiding the subject.

"You too, child! Come now, we must catch up!" Zeniba exclaimed cheerfully, heading towards her room.

"I - I can't," Sen said nervously. "I need to work…"

Zeniba looked shocked, suddenly realizing Sen's worn outfit. "You're a servant here?"

Sen nodded. "Yes. I am very sorry but I assure you I will come see you as soon as I can."

Zeniba hugged the girl gently. "There's no need to talk that way to me. Just see me at your break." Sen giggled.

"What?"

"It's just that… Having breaks would be a really good idea…" Sen giggled again. "Well, goodbye grandmother!" Sen hugged her grandmother. "I promise I will come see you!"

Zeniba's mouth dropped open. "No breaks? Not even a lunch break?"

Sen smiled. "No. We just eat breakfast and dinner. It's fine though; we're used to it."

Zeniba frowned. "I'll get that wench sooner or later… What an atrocious woman…" She muttered under her breath, disappearing into her room.

Sen smiled after her grandmother. "Wow… What a coincidence," Sen mused. She turned and raised her fist to knock on the door once again, but was interrupted the same way. _'Just my luck,'_ she thought.

The tall, wiry advisor stood before her, rubbing his head. "Mates…" He mumbled. He seemed to not see Sen at all and he walked right into her. "Oh!" He exclaimed, finally noticing the sheepish woman. "You're better already?"

"I am, but are you alright, Master Kamaji?" Sen asked.

He smiled wearily. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm just going to my room to rest of the day… Please do not disturb me. If I need something I'll ask for you," he said, going into his room. "Oh, and," he continued. "If you hear Haku calling, please do not, under any circumstances, go inside. Call for me immediately. That's the only time you are allowed to disturb me."

She nodded. _'This is… really weird…'_ Sen thought. _'What's wrong with the king?'_

She resumed her position in the hallway. Thirty minutes later, she glanced around at the empty hallway. _'Good,' _she thought. _'Empty.'_ She twisted around, lifting her shirt slightly to see the beginnings of the large raw cuts. Luckily, they weren't bleeding.

She jumped half a foot when a scream ripped through the hall.

"I will be at your assistance immediately!" She exclaimed. She blushed when she realized that nobody was calling for her.

It was nothing but the king screaming in pain. Wait, the king screaming in pain?

Sen thought about her choices in a split second. _'Go into the room and see what's up or go get Kamaji like he told me too? Well, he said 'calling' not 'screaming in agonizing pain' so…' _

Sen threw open the door.

The scene she saw was utterly insane.

Haku didn't seem to notice her, but she definitely noticed him. The king was hunched over, sitting crosslegged on the bed. He clutched his head, looking down into his lap. His body was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. His screams were completely terrifying. They stabbed into her ears, like someone was driving a stick right through her head.

That wasn't it, however.

Objects, all around the room, were swirling around Haku. Furniture, books, vases, anything that was not attached to the ground levitated and flew everywhere, crashing into walls and each other. It was like he was the centre of a tornado. But she didn't have time to be amazed.

_'Help me, Sen…' _ Through all the chaos, Sen heard a voice, clear as day. No, she didn't hear it. It was more like someone invaded her brain and planted that sentence there.

She felt her body moving forward. It wasn't like she lost control or anything, but she felt a pulling. A tug.

A cry for help.

She walked forward, ducking from various flying objects. She reached the bed, where he sat clutching his head, screaming. The wails were sharper as she got closer, and they seemed to cut right through her head.

Sen slowly crawled onto the bed, not knowing what she was really doing. She sat across from him. He still didn't notice her in his pain.

She reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Please refrain from screaming any longer, your highness," she whispered into his ear.

Simultaneously, the objects that previously took flight regained gravity and dropped to the floor.

His arms fell onto his lap, and he leaned into her, seemingly asleep.

In all the chaos, Sen forgot to close the door. Master Kamaji had been woken by the screaming and came running to the room, as was Zeniba.

Kamaji held to the doorframe for support. "… Zeniba… What's… What is the meaning of this…? How did she do that?"

Zeniba stared at her granddaughter, still embracing the man. "I'm not one hundred percent sure… But I think this woman is his mate."

Zeniba heard a thump. "Jeez, Kamaji, you've grown weak," she murmured. What a strange pair, the two. The cruel king and the lowly servant.

**A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

Here's another chapter for you patient peeps! Tell me how I did this chapter in a review. :D

So, I have an important announcement to make! I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be going on hiatus for a while. I'm very sorry! If you want to know why, feel free to PM me! I just don't want to post it here. I don't know how long I'll be on hiatus, but I may be releasing scattered chapters every now and then. So, I guess it would be a semi-hiatus.

I tried to leave it at a nice spot so there's no cliffhangers! :^)

Anyway, thank you all so much! I'm so sorry also but hey! Look forward to new chapters!

-Jo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What the hell is a mate?" Haku yelled.

Sen flinched from her spot beside Haku.

Kamaji sighed, placing his bony fingertips on his wrinkled temples, replaying the strange events that happened just twenty minutes ago.

As soon as Sen realized her suggestive looking grandmother and a passed out Kamaji were in the doorway, she leapt off the bed at a surprising speed, her face bright red. Unfortunately, Haku also woke, and he seemed to be feeling 100 % better.

Which wasn't always a good thing.

As soon as Zeniba quite happily explained what happened, Haku basically flipped.

When Zeniba informed Haku that this woman was his 'mate', he went insane.

Which brought them to this situation.

Haku, Zeniba, Kamaji, and Sen were seated in the centre of the room, in a clearing that they made.

"I'm sure you of all people know what a mate is, Haku," Zeniba smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

An angry light pink was dusted across Haku's face. Sen couldn't help herself; she giggled under her breath.

"Shut up!" Haku yelled.

"They're already acting like a couple… How sweet!" Zeniba murmured.

Haku muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. Kamaji sighed. "Anyway, Zeniba," he said sternly, "Pray tell, why is this woman his mate? She seems to be completely normal."

Zeniba laughed. "Normal, hah! Tell me, my wonderful granddaughter, have you been experiencing strange symptoms, such as increased speed or enhanced senses?"

Sen stiffened. "Um… Actually, I have," she said quietly.

Kamaji frowned. "What does that have anything to do with this…?"

Zeniba smiled robotically. "Oh, right. None of you know."

Sen froze. "Know what…?"

"Yes, know what?" Haku asked suspiciously.

Zeniba chuckled. "Sen, my dear, you are a mix between a dragon and a human as well!"

Sen just stared, her lower lip quivering. "You are a dragon…?" She asked Zeniba.

Zeniba's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing. "Heavens no, child! I am not a dragon, and neither is my son, your father. Your mother, however… She was a dragon. What a couple, those two. Your father was the quietest, cutest boy I ever knew. It was strange to see him going out with such a rambunctious woman." **(A/N: Her parents in this story are in no way related to her parents in the movie. Please don't confuse them! :) They are completely my own creation. )**

Sen smiled, remembering her parents. The last time she saw them was when she was about two years old. Her father was gentle and kind, polar opposites from her mother. Her mother was a gorgeous, rebellious, and opinionated woman.

Kamaji looked appalled. "I thought you said that Haku was the first known mix!?"

Zeniba coughed. "Well, it's not my fault that I thought she died with the rest of her family!" She argued.

"So? You could have just told me you old donkey! It wouldn't hurt!" Kamaji shot back.

"Well, _excuse_ me if I don't want to think about my dead son, daughter in law, and granddaughter!"

"She wasn't dead!"

"How was I supposed to know th-"

"Can you guys shut up?" Haku barked.

"Could you please calm down?" Sen asked politely.

Zeniba stopped and stared at the pair. She smirked. "Well, I see you two are getting comfortable," she said, the previous argument forgotten.

"Huh?" They both said, realizing they were sitting quite comfortably next to each other. Haku and Sen had both subconsciously moved closer to each other, Haku's arm draped over Sen's shoulders.

"Wha-!" They exclaimed, Sen pushed Haku off of her and turned away, her face feeling like it was on fire. Haku stiffened, turning away from Sen and hiding his blushing face with his hair.

Zeniba's face suddenly turned grave. Kamaji looked horrified. "Oh, my god, what is it now?"

"Haku… Your powers are going to spiral out of control, and there's only one way for you to learn to control it," Zeniba said.

Haku also looked serious. "I know. How am I supposed to learn to control them? I try to practice, but I just end up exploding things."

Zeniba sighed. "I did some research. I'm not entirely sure if this is correct, but the only one who can teach you to control you powers is the one who can calm you down."

Haku paused. "You're not seriously saying…"

Zeniba nodded, the corners of her mouth turning up. "Sen is the one who must teach you."

Sen's eyes widened.

Haku looked appalled. "No way."

Zeniba shrugged. "What must be done must be done!" She said with a flap of her wrinkled hand. "Kamaji, your visit here is ending, correct?"

Kamaji sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Luckily I've been meeting with Lady Wheu while Haku was sick so at least we got something out of it. Why do you ask?"

Zeniba clapped her hands together excitedly. "Well, Haku's training must start immediately, so Sen must move to the palace!"

Haku was silenced, for once.

Sen however, was not. "I'm sorry grandma, but I can't! I must work here! Who am I to just leave? And what about my friends? What about Rin?"

Kamaji frowned. "I'm afraid it must be done, Sen."

Sen sighed, knowing she had lost this battle. "But… But what will the people say? A servant girl from Kimiga moving into the royal palace?"

Kamaji nodded. "It is quite scandalous, so to speak."

Zeniba grinned. "Obviously, we'll just say that the royal doctor, me, discovered her long lost granddaughter and requests to have her move in with her!" Zeniba eyed Haku. "It just so happens that I too live in the castle," she finished.

Sen sighed, defeated.

Kamaji shrugged. "It seems believable enough. What do you say, Haku?"

Haku eyed Sen, folding his arms on his chest. "Whatever."

_'__I never knew the king could act so… childish,'_ Sen thought with a small grin.

_— __Later that night —_

"So, uh, yeah. I'll be moving there with them in a couple of days," Sen finished.

Rin was silent, looking down into her tightly folded hands resting on her lap. The servant girls everywhere erupted into a storm of comments.

"Holy crap Sen!"

"That's one hell of a coincidence!"

"Jeez, you're damn lucky."

"You're leaving us?" Rin muttered.

Sen frowned. "I wouldn't call it leaving… Just a visit to my family."

"You're leaving us," Rin stated bluntly, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! Don't say that," Sen replied. "I'll come for visits. I promise! Please don't freak out! I'll be back as soon as the kin- As soon as my grandmother allows me to visit back!" she said quickly.

"Pfft."

Sen stared at the lowered head in front of her. "W-What?"

"Heheh…" She saw Rin's shoulders shaking aggressively. "Go ahead to the palace… But have fun living in the same vicinity as the king!" Rin yelled, bursting out into a hearty laughter.

Sen smiled, relieved. But even though Rin laughed like a maniac, she could still sense a slight aura of sadness surrounding her somewhat happy figure.

_— __Two days later —_

"Now scoot or the king is gonna be pissed! We all don't want that now," Rin whispered. Despite her happy tone, Sen spotted tears residing in the corners of Rin's eyes.

"Good by- I mean, see you soon, Rin!" Sen corrected herself.

"Yeah… See you later!" Rin turned away, unwilling to let anyone see her cry. Sen felt tears burning behind her eyes as well. She stood in the doorway of the servant's quarters, wishing everyone a goodbye.

She finally broke away, much to Rin's disappointment, and walked slowly to the entrance of the castle. Of course, she wished Boh a quick goodbye before she left as well.

She hadn't been outside since she was taken after her parents disappeared when she was two. She clutched the sides of her brown potato sack-like dress. She had no personal belongings so she just went as she was. Haku, Kamaji, Zeniba, and even Lady Wheu were waiting at the door. There was also another slave standing with their luggage.

Haku rolled his eyes when he saw her. "That took you quite a long time, for someone who has no possessions." Kamaji pinched Haku's arm stealthily.

"Sen!" Zeniba exclaimed happily. "Time to go!"

Sen nodded silently. She took a deep breath. "Goodbye Lady Wheu," she said politely. Whether she was a wench or not, she still gave Sen a roof over her head and food to eat.

Lady Wheu avoided eye contact with Sen. "Goodbye," she huffed. "And… you were a good worker. I hope to see you back," she muttered. Sen's mouth dropped open.

"T-Thank you Lady Wheu! Likewise," she replied, stunned.

"Uh, yes, well, we better be going now," Zeniba interrupted. "Come along, Sen." Sen nodded politely in reply. She bent down to help the slave girl with the luggage.

"Oh, no, Sen! No need to do that," Zeniba chuckled.

"Yes, leave it to the servant," Kamaji grumbled.

Sen shook her head. "No, please, let me help her. It's the least I can do."

Zeniba smiled. "It's fine, Sen. Really."

"No," Haku interrupted. "Let her help," he said. "You know, once a slave, always a slave." Kamaji gave Haku an extra hard pinch. Haku rolled his emerald eyes and stalked out into the carriage. Lady Wheu left the entrance hall.

Sen's cheeks flushed an angry red, and she bent down to help the woman.

"Why, thank you!"

Sen froze. She recognized that voice. "Wait! You're-"

Blonde curls bounced around. "It's me! Now, you better get these bags into the carriage, or else poor Haku is going to get angry. Come along, now!"

Sen followed the woman in a stunned silence. "Who are you?" Sen blurted.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about that, Chihiro. You won't see me for a while after this. But when you do, you'll be super duper surprised!" She exclaimed happily, throwing the bags into the trunk of the carriage. She began to glide away. Sen quickly shoved the luggage into the compartment and turned to the mysterious woman.

"Wait!" She said. But the woman was already gone.

Disappointed, Sen suddenly realized her outside surroundings. She was a bit disappointed that she was distracted by the woman and she couldn't see it earlier, but t still . She closed her ayes and relished the feel of the cool breeze whispering against her bare arms. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the light summer air. She stared up into the powder blue sky, letting the heavens burn her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Jeez," snapped an ivory voice.

"Let her be, you idiot. She hasn't been outside since she was…" Kamaji's voice trailed off.

Embarrassed, Sen sprinted to the carriage. A slender young man with fiery red hair stood at the entrance of the carriage. His eyes were a light hazel color, almost gold.

"This is Rai. He is our butler," Kamaji said.

He gestured toward the door, smiling. Sen stood stupidly at the door, not knowing exactly where to step to get inside.

The man laughed, light and cheery. "Need some help?" he asked. He held out his hand. Sen stared quietly at his hand. The only male interaction she had was with Boh. She didn't really count the king because it was her subconscious controlling her.

"Will you hurry up?" Haku snapped. Sen fought the urge to glare; just because she was his 'mate' didn't mean he wasn't the king anymore.

The man with the fiery hair smiled. He looked down at her - he was quite tall, probably about Kamaji's height - and said, "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Sen looked down, embarrassed about the heat blooming across her face. The man smirked. He grabbed her hand and helped her into the carriage. She was forced to sit beside Haku, because Zeniba and Kamaji's matchmaking skills were impeccable. Just before he shut the door, Sen glanced at Rai. He smirked and winked. He _winked._

Sen stiffened, staring down into her lap. She bit her lip to avoid smiling. Haku crossed his arms and huffed, looking out the window. Zeniba and Kamaji exchanged looks.

Haku quickly fell asleep, using his arm as a pillow on the side of the carriage.

The ride back to the palace was just as Sen thought it would be; awkward, quiet, and long.

Sen couldn't resist; it was the perfect opportunity to sleep.

After a couple hours, she felt her head nodding off to sleep. She fought to stay awake, but of course, sleep won.

—

Hours later, the carriage finally came to a stop.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are gonna have to split up now if you wanna get off," Zeniba called loudly.

Sen sleepily opened her eyes. She felt a light weight lifting off her head. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked to her right to see if Haku had left yet. She found herself inches away from two pools of dark green.

They both snapped back like rubber bands so hard that they slammed into the walls of the car.

Zeniba laughed and got out of the carriage. Kamaji grumbled his way out. Haku jumped out of the carriage, stopping for a second to talk to Rai, who opened the door. Sen was surprised to see them chatting casually with each other. They looked like close friends.

Finally they departed and Sen was left sitting awkwardly in the carriage. Rai poked his head inside. "C'mon, now. Everyone's gone inside," he said with a smile.

Sen nodded and quickly got out, with Rai's help.

She was quite embarrassed, because usually she was independent. She walked up the long driveway with Rai, gaping at her surroundings. The palace stood tall, much bigger then Kimiga castle. Lush green lawns surrounded her.

"That was my reaction when I first came here too," Rai said cheerily.

"It's… pretty…" Sen murmured.

Rai glanced at the woman. "Heh. Yeah. Wait'll you see the inside." He paused. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sen was slightly confused. "The only friend I have who is a male is Boh. He is the cook from Kimiga," she answered.

Rai laughed. "Never mind, then," he said. "Hey, what do you think of Haku?"

Sen stiffened. "H-Haku?"

Rai nodded, his golden eyes curious. "Give me your honest, upright opinion."

"He's a cold, mean, man and I think the gods accidentally gave him a rock as his heart." she blurted. Instantly, she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Please don't tell him I said that!" She pleaded.

Rai burst out laughing. "That's so accurate it hurts," he choked out. His laugh was extremely contagious, and before long he had Sen laughing quietly next to him.

It felt good to laugh.

"Hey," he said, after they had calmed down a bit. "How long has it been since you last laughed? Like _really_ laughed?"

"To be honest… I'm not quite sure," Sen replied.

"Huh. You should laugh more. You have a really pretty laugh," he said.

"Oh… Thank you," Sen replied shyly.

Rai grinned. "Hey, we're here! I'll be going now," he exclaimed.

"Oh. Thank you, Rai," she said, bowing.

"No need to do that," Rai grinned. He turned and began sprinting down the hall. "Hey, what's your name?"

Sen couldn't help but smile. "My name? It's Sen," she replied.

"Hmm. Sounds a bit bland. We'll talk later about your name. I'll see you!" He called. "And you should smile more! You have a nice smile!"

Unfortunately, Zeniba, Kamaji, Haku, and a woman in a charcoal black dress were standing nearby.

"Uh… Sen, this woman will bring you to your room. She'll also take you down for dinner," Zeniba mustered out, staring after the red haired man.

Sen wiped the smile off her face when she spotted a very angry looking Haku. He stlaked away, with Kamaji wearily following him.

_'__Whoops,' _Sen thought.

The woman in the black dress greeted her with a smile. "Hello. My name is Yui. You're Sen, Master Zeniba's granddaughter?"

Sen nodded.

"Come with me, I'll bring you to your new room," Yui said.

"Thank you," Sen replied politely.

After a couple moments of silence, Yui glanced mischievously at Sen. "Rai likes you, you know," she smiled.

Sen was surprised. "Yes, he's very friendly. I like him too," she replied.

Yui giggled. "Never mind," she sighed. "He's a bit of a player, moving romantically from girl to girl. Mostly us maids."

Sen's eyes widened. "Really?"

Yui giggled again. "Yup! We're all torn between either Haku or Rai."

Sen frowned. Exactly what was there to like about Haku? Other then his looks, there was really nothing.

They finally reached Sen's new room. "Welcome to your new room!"

Sen had to admit, she felt slightly relieved that it wasn't big and lavish. It was quite simple, albeit beautiful. A large bed was in one corner, and a closet on the other side. A table with cushions arranged neatly around it was in the center of the room, and a desk accompanied another corner. Straight ahead, there was a sliding door with a large balcony. The floor had a lush warm grey carpet.

Sen loved it.

Yui frowned. "It's quite bland compared to the other rooms of the palace. I'm sorry, but Master Zeniba planned your room like this," she said.

"No, it's fine," Sen murmured, still in awe. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

Yui smiled at the inexperienced woman. "I'm glad this is to your satisfactory! I'll be here again shortly to help you get ready for dinner."

Sen was stunned. _'Get ready for eating? Why would I need to do that?'_

**A/N:**

**IT'S MARCH BREAK AND I AM SO HAPPY!**

**And here is a wonderfully long chapter for you! Thanks for waiting. I don't know when I can post another one though, so stay tuned! **

**I'm not shipping Chihiro and Rai I swear**

**But don't worry of course I made a poll. Don't forget to vote!**

**:F:D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Yui crunched on a candy that Kamaji slipped into her pocket. _'Damn,' _she thought. _'I didn't know it before, but I'm damn lucky to be a servant here. Poor Sen…'_ She truly pitied the girl. Stuck in such horrid working conditions… She was so thin too.

She skipped up towards Sen's door, smoothing out her dress. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a familiar voice inside. _'I feel bad… but my curiosity overwhelms me…'_ She thought, pausing her hand.

"Hmm… What's your full name, Sen?" It was none other then a certain red haired butler.

"My full name?"

A short laugh. "Yeah! Your full name."

"Um… Ogino Chihiro Sen," she answered.

"Hm. Ogino Chihiro Sen…" Yui heard Rai snap his fingers through the door. "That's it! I'll call you Chihiro. It's a cute name. Now your name can match you."

Sen giggled quietly.

Yui couldn't bear the fact that she was eavesdropping on their flirtatious conversation and she threw open the door, forgetting to knock.

Sen was kneeling at the table in the middle of the room, and Rai was sitting crosslegged in front of her, leaning forward. Rai snapped up at an incredible speed, but his shoulders relaxed when he realized it was Yui.

"Oh, it's just you, Yui," he breathed, relieved. "Aren't you supposed to knock?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry! I forgot," she said sheepishly. "But what are you doing here?"

Rai guestured towards a tray on the table, holding a tea pot. "Master Z asked me to bring this up to her," he replied. "Anyway, I gotta go now. See ya Yui," he said. "See ya, Lady Chihiro." He winked and ran out of the room.

Yui stood in surprise. Poor Sen was red as a tomato.

"Uh… Let's get you ready for dinner, Lady Sen," Yui stammered, closing the door.

Sen nodded, still red. "If you don't mind me asking… Why must we get ready?"

Yui looked surprised. "Don't worry about that. We're just gonna get you clean and dressed. Maybe a little bit of makeup." She bustled over to Sen, leading her to the bathroom.

_'__Makeup?'_ Sen thought numbly as she let herself be guided to the bathroom. Her jaw dropped when she saw the inside. She had never been in a bathroom before, so this was totally new.

Yui noticed her amazed expression. "You've never been in a bathroom before, have you? If you don't mind me asking, how did you bathe and go to the washroom?"

Sen gulped. "We bathed in a tub in a connected room from the servant's quarters… As for the other thing…" Sen looked at Yui gravely.

Yui gasped. "No way. She made you go outside?"

Sen blushed slightly.

Yui snickered. "Oh, man. Anyway, enough of the past. It's time to get you cleaned up!" Yui started to fill the bath. "You're gonna need to take off your clothes," Yui said, turning around.

"Oh yeah. Could you please… um…?"

Yui nodded understandingly. "No problem," she said, turning around. Sen quickly stripped down and stepped into the water. It was _warm._

Yui laughed at her expression. "Not used to it, huh? It's okay," she said.

Sen was slightly ashamed at the change of color in the water after her bath, but Yui showed no expression.

"Okay~" Yui exclaimed. "Lets do this!" She said cheerfully.

"Eh?" Sen squeaked as she was pushed down to a chair.

Yui turned into some kind of strange face makeup demon. She couldn't see herself in the mirror because Yui was standing in front of her, furiously painting something onto her eyes. It only lasted for a short time, thankfully, because Yui claimed that, "Her face would be accompanied better with a natural look."

"Okay! Finished. Look in the mirror!" Yui exclaimed, looking quite proud of herself.

Sen opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped.

"Like it?" Yui asked happily.

Honestly, Sen didn't know if she liked it or not. She still looked like the same person, just really… pretty.

"Do you not like it?" Yui pouted. "I didn't do that much, just enhanced your features."

"No, no, it's fine… Thank you," Sen said, smiling.

Yui smiled triumphantly. "Fabulous! Now there isn't much we can do with your hair… but at least we can brush it."

Yui started to brush her hair. "Rai totally likes you, you know," she mused. "I can tell."

"What do you mean?" Sen asked.

"He likes you. Romantically," Yui stated.

Sen felt her cheeks flare. "How do you know?" She blurted.

Yui smirked. "Usually, he would wink at every girl he saw. Including me, of course," Yui said. She stopped brushing her hair and placed the brush on her chin thoughtfully. "But you know, he hasn't done that all day…"

Sen frowned. "That doesn't mean anything," Sen insisted.

"Oh no, it means something," Yui said. "Well, anyway, let's get you dressed."

—

Rai waited impatiently outside. He glanced at the big grandfather clock at the end of the hallway. "I was supposed to bring her down to dinner three minutes ago… I hope Haku won't get mad…" Haku hated tardiness.

_Bang!_ Yui slammed open the door. "Time! Must! Run! Angry! Haku! Fear!" Yui exclaimed. When Yui got flustered she stopped constructing sentences properly and just spat words out instead.

Rai jumped in surprise.

"Guh!" Yui's rushed voice came floating down the hallway. "Lady!"

Rai grabbed Sen's hand without a thought. "Let's go Chihiro!"

He led her around the twisting hallways and down the steep stairs. They finally arrived at the dining hall. He spun around to glance at her.

"Rea - Oh, wow," He breathed. Sen looked surprised.

"What?" She asked. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a light red dress. It flowed freely down from her hips, but the top was relatively fitting. The wide scoop neck showed her collarbones and pale skin. It was a simple, plain dress, according to Yui, but Sen thought it was beautiful.

Rai coughed. "Nothing… But you look nice," he muttered. Sen opened her mouth to reply but he threw open the door before she could say anything.

Haku glanced up. His eyes widened slightly when he laid eyes on her, but he quickly composed himself. Zeniba smiled. Kamaji choked on his tea.

"I'm very sorry! This will not happen again! I assur-" Sen started, before she felt a hand cover her mouth. His hand was surprisingly… hot. She looked to her left, where she saw Rai smiling sheepishly.

"So sorry we're late. Yui got a little carried away, as I'm sure you noticed," he said, glancing at Sen. "I'll lead you to your seat, Lady Chihiro," he said. When he called her 'Lady Chihiro' Haku had a scowl on his face so sour it could probably make a pitcher of lemonade.

Sen nodded, eyes wide. She accidentally went slave-mode. She had to remind herself that she was… no longer a slave.

Rai led her around the table to a seat next to Haku. Haku only looked up once to cast a hard glance at Rai, who's hand was placed on the small of Sen's back. Rai sat Sen down and awkwardly excused himself after being on the receiving end of Haku's cold glare. Rai was quite confused as to why exactly Haku as looking at him like that.

Once Sen had sat down, she got a good look at all the food. Surprisingly, there wasn't the grand, lavish meal she expected, rather, each meal was already set on your plate. Sen almost breathed a sigh of relief.

Zeniba coughed at the unpleasant aura lingering in the room. "You may leave. We must discuss something important," she said to the surrounding servants, smiling. They scurried out of the room.

Kamaji gestured toward her meal. "Eat," he grumbled.

"Thank you…" Sen slowly scooped some rice into her mouth.

Zeniba grinned widely. "Your training shall begin tomorrow, Haku!" She exclaimed happily.

Sen choked. "If you do not mind me asking… How exactly will I teach him?"

Zeniba placed her fork against her large chin thoughtfully. "Hm. Well, I suppose we'll just see what happens."

Haku stood up abruptly, his chair scraping on the floor. "Excuse me," he muttered. He glided out of the room.

Sen glanced around, innocently chewing. Zeniba sighed, as did Kamaji.

\- _Training -_

"Stop exploding things!" She said, getting irritated.

"I can't help it! And don't yell at me!" Haku yelled. Another thing exploded behind him.

Sen threw her hands up. "I didn't!" she mumbled back. She sighed. They had been working at this for over an hour and Haku hadn't improved one bit. Sen was getting quite annoyed with him because he wasn't listening to her advice either. She exhaled slowly. "Okay. Let's try again, shall we?"

Haku nodded curtly. He breathed slowly. "Okay…" He murmured, raising his pale arms. He slowly levitated the ball. The corners of his lips turned up. The ball began shaking violently. His smile faded.

"Keep breathing!" Sen said.

He frowned. "I am! Don't tell me I'm not," he hissed.

The ball would've exploded, that is, if Sen didn't get there in time. She was there in a flash. She grabbed his arm and immediately after he was calmed down.

The wooden ball clattered to the ground.

"Next time, you must listen to me, okay?" She whispered firmly.

Haku scowled. "… Fine."

—

Another hour later, they were actually making progress.

"Good job!" Sen exclaimed, surprised.

Haku levitated the ball around. "Of course I'm doing a good job," he muttered. He let the ball fall down onto his hand. "Shall I try moving on to something more advanced?"

Sen placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Hm… I don't know…" she said uncertainly.

Haku began to levitate a chair. Once again, it began to shake violently.

"No!" Sen exclaimed, but she didn't reach him in time. Wood and sharp splinters exploded in all directions. Sen winced at a cut the gained on her cheek. Haku managed, somehow, to dodge his explosion.

She sighed. "Idiot…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Are you okay?"

Sen was shocked. She expected something more snappy, like, 'Look at what you did!' or 'Look, a good chair, _lost_!' Where had this sudden concern for her well being appear from?

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," she replied. "I think we can continue tomorrow, though."

Haku nodded.

_—_ _One month later —_

His eyes were shut tight in concentration.

"Relax, your majesty," Sen said soothingly.

The huge glass vase slowly lifted up off the ground, wobbling slightly. It slowly rose above the ground. Haku grinned in spite of himself.

Sen let herself smile. "Okay… Now put it slowly back down," she instructed.

Haku nodded. The heavy vase was put down.

They both stared in awe at the vase. "Well, you finally did it," Sen remarked.

Haku let out a breath. "We," he said. "We finally did it."

Sen grinned. "I think we both deserve a break now," she said happily.

"Wait," he called hesitantly.

Sen turned, her hand inches from the door handle. "Yes?" She inquired.

"I…" He exhaled, exasperated. "Thank you. For helping me," he muttered. "For, um, being here," he coughed out.

Sen was shocked. She never before had ever experienced this side of Haku. She decided it was best not to question it. "You're welcome," she said cheerily.

She skipped down the hallway. Yui joined her, holding a basket of clothes.

"Well, you seem awfully happy. What's happening?" Yui asked.

Sen smiled at the woman. "Do you mind if I go for a walk in the forest?"

Yui grinned. "Go on right ahead. Be back in time for dinner though!"

Twenty minutes later, she was enjoying the freedom of the forest. She aimlessly milled around, breathing in the fresh air and gazing at the sunlight filtered throughout the forest top.

Suddenly, she froze. Somebody - or something - was out there.

"Oh! It's you! Hey Chihiro!" Sen relaxed. It was only Rai.

"Hi Rai. What are you doing out here?" She asked, strolling along. She had long grown comfortable with Rai, even to the point when she would go out alone with him while he was on his break. Nonetheless, this earned him dirty looks from Haku, but he didn't seem to care.

He smiled. But something about him was… different. He seemed detached and somewhat nervous. Anxious, maybe?

She glanced at him, concerned. "Rai? Are you okay?" She asked.

He ruffled her hair. "Yeah, Chihiro. I'm good. But…" He paused. "There's something that I've been really, really, meaning to tell you," he stuttered. "Wait, actually," he said, "Follow me."

Sen allowed him to take her hand and lead her deeper into a forest. They eventually entered a beautiful cave with glittering pools of bright purple water. The cave was illuminated by the glowing purple water.

Rai smiled at her awe-stricken face. "Beautiful, isn't it? But don't touch the water," he warned. "It can pretty much knock out a man cold if one were to drink it," Rai laughed. "Legend has it that only the scales of a dragon can stand it," he said cryptically.

He turned around, disappearing deeper into the cave for a second. He produced two cups. "Here, drink this," he offered. He took a sip from his own cup. "It's a recipe that my mother taught me."

Sen took a sip. It was sweet, and it seemed to warm her whole body. "Wow… This is good," she murmured.

"Haku is my best friend, you know," he murmured absentmindedly.

"Oh?" She replied, surprised. She suspected a friendship, but not something serious.

"Yup. My mother and father disappeared when I was eight. Haku was also eight. He insisted I live in the palace, because he saw me one day begging for food. Of course I accepted. And now, I work here to earn my keep," he explained. "It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I couldn't pass it up," he said.

"My parents disappeared too," she replied. "Well, not so much 'disappeared' as they were 'taken away'," she muttered. Sen gazed around. "So, what did you want to tell me?" She didn't want to talk about this topic anymore.

Rai grinned. "Well, actually, I wanted to say two things." He leaned back against the wall. "One: I really like you," he said, surprisingly bluntly.

Sen had learned enough by now to know what he meant by that. She looked away to hide her blushing face. "Oh," she said stupidly.

Rai laughed. "Sorry it had to be so blunt, but I had to get it out," he chuckled. "You don't have to respond yet. I can wait," he assured.

Sen nodded, not daring to say a word. She didn't dare look in his eyes.

"And two: I'm sorry," he said. Sen was quite confused, given he sounded seriously sincere.

Sen glanced up. "Sorry for what?"

Something about him had changed. His eyes were hard and his breathing was ragged. He smiled sadly. "Sorry for this," he said as she started to feel a little faint.

"Rai?" She murmured softly as she fell to the rock floor.

**A/N: **

**I'm so sorry! Long time no see. Here's a chapter for you guys. I made it extra long! :D I hope you like it. Also, please review. It helps out a lot. **

**Also, it's currently 12 am! yay for life! Sorry if there are typos! **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Something about him had changed. His eyes were hard and his breathing was ragged. He smiled sadly. "Sorry for this," he said as she started to feel a little faint. _

_"Rai?" She murmured softly as she fell to the rock floor._

"Have you got her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We shall continue the plan."

"Yes, sir." A pause. "What… do you want me to do with her?"

A cruel cackle. "You have been quite fruitful to our cause… I suppose you can do anything you want to her. Anything you want."

"Yes… sir."

"Oh my Godess," Sen muttered, holding her head. It throbbed. She felt like she had been hit by the train. She pulled her eyelids apart; they felt like they were superglued together. She craned her neck up. "Where am I? What happened?" She said under her breath to herself.

The ceiling. Wood? She was on something soft. And warm. A bed?

"You're awake!"

Her eyes snapped open, quite painfully, and she shot into the wall, flailing her legs about, because what happened all came back to her in a tidal wave.

"G-Get away from me!" She shouted to the voice.

His golden eyes seemed to turn to a bland brown. "…Here," he offered her a cup. "Please drink this, it'll make you feel better." It seemed almost as if he was begging her.

Sen laughed bitterly, a wave of deja vu washing over her, followed by bitterness and regret. "I'm not that stupid," she murmured.

He sighed. "I… I'm sorry."

Sen smiled spitefully. "Sorry for what? Knocking me out and putting me who knows where?" She exhaled sharply. "I… I trusted you…"

Rai hung his head. "I know. That was my jo-" He quickly cut himself off, averting his eyes.

Sen knew he had let something slip. "It was your what? Your job?" She asked incredulously. "Were you paid to do this to me?" She demanded, shockingly firm.

He finally looked right into her eyes. He looked… Sad. He coughed and stood up. "There's books for you to read and a bathroom in the other room." He pointed his finger to a medium sized dresser. "There's clothes in there. Uh…" He looked around. "The… The doors are locked all day. I'll be coming in to give you food." He grasped the brass doorknob. He paused. "Don't… Try anything. Please. I don't want to hurt you," he said, before turning around and approaching the metal door.

"You already have."

Rai winced. "Chihir-"

"Don't you dare call me that name," Sen muttered.

He looked back at her once more and then left quietly.

"How did it go?"

"Quite well, sir." Rai looked down shamefully, but that particular action was unbeknownst to his foreman.

A cackle. "Good, good. Now, we wait," he murmured. "Let's see if this woman is really that important to him…"

Rai's heart plummeted. "Sir… What are you planning to do…? From what I see… They despise each other…" He paused, thinking about their relationship. Did they really despise each other? In the beginning, definitely. But… Now? He knew they had some kind of strange relationship… But was it really that important?

A shiver went up Rai's spine as he saw the crooked smile, cold as ice, stretch across the smooth porcelain face terrifyingly. "We'll see."

Rai flinched. "With all due respect, Sir," he said, "Just because I said they were involved doesn't mean it's true."

His superior raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do I detect a hint of regret, perhaps?"

Rai breathed in sharply. "No, sir. None at all."

The man's slim, pale hands were folded over his robe. "I expect nothing less of you, Rai."

"…Yes, sir."

There was one thing Rai didn't anticipate.

Sen's intelligence.

Regardless of being a slave her whole life, she wasn't stupid. As soon as Rai left, she immediately searched the room for anything that might help her out. He didn't tie her up, so she was free to wander.

_'I have no time to freak out now…'_ She thought. _'I need to get out of here.' _

She explored around for a bit, before discovering a window high up in the washroom. "Bingo…" She muttered as she climbed up onto the counter to have a peek outside.

It seemed she was is a bare area of sorts. The trees were sparse but the horizon seemed to extend to nowhere so she couldn't see far. As far as she knew, she was in the middle of nowhere.

She craned her neck up to look into the sky. Judging by the sun, it was only about 4:00pm. She was already standing on the tips of her toes, so she was unable to see the ground. Being 5'3 had its disadvantages. Huffing, she sat down on the counter, trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to stack some books on the counter and stand on them to see the terrain. She peeked back up through the barred window.

Wait a second. "Are those… White Solen Trees…?" She murmured. She squinted to see the trees better. "But… White Sol Trees only grow in standing water…" Dread latched itself onto her back as she rushed toward the bookcase and grabbed some thick books. She stacked them atop one another and without one bit of hesitation climbed atop them and looked out the window.

"Ahh…" She muttered. "Shit," she cursed as she took in her watery surroundings. It was almost serene, if she were to take away the fact that this was her prison. "Are you kidding me?"

_\- Four hours later -_

"Where is she?!" Haku yelled.

"I don't know!" Kamaji yelled back. "Calm down, Haku!"

The side door was heard slamming in the distance. Haku snapped his head toward the sound.

"Haku, wait!" Kamaji exclaimed, but the hot headed dragon was already on his way toward the door.

Haku skidded to a stop when he realized it was just his butler. "Rai, where the hell is Sen?! Have you seen her?! Where where you?!"

Rai froze, rasing both his palms. "Whoa there! What happened?"

Haku sighed. "Sen's missing."

Rai's eyes widened. "What do you mean Sen's missing?"

Haku narrowed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "… You know something." He began to advance upon Rai. "What. Did. You. Do," he muttered slowly, his voice hoarse.

Rai backed up against the door as Haku advanced slowly. "Haku-"

Haku slammed his fist on the door, a little too close for comfort to Rai's head. "I can smell her scent on you, you bastard. WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed.

"Haku! That's enough!" Zeniba yelled. She yanked him away. Haku suddenly realized what he was about to do, and obliged.

Rai exhaled. "It's… It's okay, Master Z," he assured her.

Kamaji finally caught up to them. "Haku," he said, panting from his run, "Rai is your best friend, not to mention under your employment. He would never do anything to hurt Sen," he said. "Right Rai?"

Rai stiffened slightly. "Of- of course!"

Haku exhaled. "I'm- I'm sorry, Rai. I didn't mean to- I never meant to-" He sighed again, pressing his slender fingers on his temples. "I need to- Need to take a rest-" He muttered, before striding away.

They all stared after him in confused wonder. "Uhm…" Rai began. "So… What's this about Sen…?"

Zeniba sighed. "Sen went for a walk about four hours ago… She hasn't come back yet. I do hope she is alright…" She said worriedly.

Rai gasped. "Really? Have you tried looking for her?"

Kamaji nodded. "Of course! We asked our men to cover the South Area. They should be back by midnight, at least. Then we will send another group to look for the East Area. She really can't be far."

Rai placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… Have you covered the South East Forest yet?"

Zeniba frowned. "Come to think of it, no. I don't believe we sent our men there."

Rai jumped at the opportunity. "If you want, I can search it for you," he asked earnestly.

Kamaji looked surprised. "Really? It's quite a big area."

Rai flashed his award-winning smile. "Of course!" He suddenly looked worried. "But… You're right. It is quite a big area; maybe you should send a search party there tomorrow. I can quickly skim through the perimeter, because if she did go there she can't be far yet." Rai stiffened. _'I didn't think they would send a search party out so soon… I need to get it charmed…' _

Zeniba nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, yes. That's a good idea."

Rai paused. "Uh… Master Z?"

"Yes?"

"What… What exactly is the relationship between the two?"

Zeniba glanced at him. "Between Haku and Sen?"

Kamaji smiled. "Oh, they're just-"

"They're lovers of course!" Zeniba exclaimed happily, before promptly turning around and hobbling away.

Rai coughed. "W-What?" He choked out. He looked at Kamaji. "Is this true…?"

Kamaji cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, no, not exactly," he replied nervously. "Haku would tell you, would he not?" Kamaji smiled, fondly placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Haku is surprisingly trustworthy, Rai. Ask him about it."

Rai shifted on his feet. 'That's more then I can say about me…' He sighed. "Alright, I'll do just that."

Kamaji smiled. "And bring up some tea for him as well; he needs something to calm his nerves. After that, you may go search the forest."

Rai knocked softly on the door. "Haku…?" He called.

"… Come in."

Rai stepped into Haku's room, holding a tray. 'The poor guy…' He thought. Haku was crouched on one of the chairs in his room. His long hair was pulled back and he was pale and shivering. "Haku? Are you alright?" He asked, nervously placing the tray on the table in front of him. He hadn't forgotten Haku's remark about 'smelling her scent on him'.

_'Okay… The door is open. If he attacks again I can make a run for it… Surely…'_ Rai thought, _'Surely he can't be that fast… not in that sorry state.'_ Rai carefully walked away from Haku, positioning himself near the door. He hesitated before saying, "Haku? Are you oka- Oh shi…!" He exclaimed as there was a flash and suddenly Haku suddenly had him pinned on the wall. His forearm was pressed dangerously on Rai's neck.

Fear settled upon his body. "H-Haku?" He squeaked out.

His jade eyes glinted. "You might be able to fool them," he spat, "But I'm not stupid."

Rai gulped. "I'm telling you, Haku, I-I don't know what you're taking about," he stammered.

Haku chuckled cooly. "So what? Was our friendship real too? Or was that another paid job from the Jin?" He hissed.

Rai's breathing hitched. "I- Of course it was real!" Rai looked down shamefully. 'How did he know?'

Haku laughed again. "Oh. Was it now? I didn't know. Last time I heard, friends didn't kidnap their best friend's m…" He stopped himself, his eyes cast down.

Rai squinted, trying to look into Haku's swampy eyes. "What's the relationship between the you two…?" He prodded.

Haku snapped his head back up, and his eyes seemed to invade right into Rai's brain. "Like hell I'll tell you; who knows who you'll tell…"

Pain blossomed inside Rai's chest. _'Why the hell am I feeling hurt… I don't deserve that privilege,' _Rai thought bitterly.

Haku seemed to get angrier. "So? Where is she?" He paused. "If _anything_ we had was real you would tell me."

Rai looked down, his throat closing. He wanted to tell him; God, he wanted to. But he couldn't. After a moment of silence, he felt the pressure on his throat disappear. But he didn't run. He couldn't.

Haku laughed icily. "I should've known," he muttered, sitting back down on the couch, burying his face into his hands. He glanced up after a moment. "Why're you still here? Is there still one bit of humanity in you keeping you here?" Haku muttered. "Get out. Get _out_ of my empire. I'm sure you have another place to stay," he said bitterly.

"Haku…" He tried, but it was just a feeble attempt to stitch up their fragmented kinship.

Haku looked at him once more. "Goodbye, Rai."

Rai let his eyes fall, like his hopes. "Goodbye, Haku."

Sen paced the room. So far, she had discovered nothing. All she knew was that she was in the middle of some body of water. There must have been some sort of bridge that enabled travel across the water. Sen had never swum before, so escape was out of the question. She had attempted to pick the lock, but she had never done that before so she didn't really know how things like that worked.

Suddenly, the small house began trembling slightly. "What the hell?" Sen blurted. She dived under the small table. "An earthquake?" But the shaking had stopped as soon as it had begun.

_-Click-_

She glanced at the door. Someone was coming. A familiar red haired man strided inside.

Sen shot him a cool glare. "Nice of you to come visit," she said.

Rai still looked sorry for what he had done, if not even more apologetic. "Your supper," he said robotically, seemingly cut off from the rest of the world. He held out a plate of rice and curry. The wonderful smell seemed to in capture Sen.

"It's nothing fancy," he said, placing the plate of the table. He pulled the chair out for her.

Sen slowly got up and approached the table. "Glad to know there's still chivalry somewhere in there," she muttered.

Rai smiled softly as Sen eyed the food suspiciously. "There's nothing bad in it," he said.

Sen stared at Rai, before sitting down and promptly picking up her chopsticks and eating.

Rai looked surprised. "You trusted me?"

Sen shrugged. "Of course not," she said. "You're a good liar as well. You seemed to be able to lie to me and your best friend fine," she said nonchalantly, knowing full well she was hitting him where it hurt.

Rai winced, crossing his arms. He leaned against the counter. "So why did you trust me?"

Sen looked at him like he was stupid. "There's no reason for you to drug me anymore. You've already captured me. Also, I know for a fact that you genuinely don't want to hurt me," she said.

Rai rolled his eyes. "How would you know that?"

Sen looked him dead in the eyes. "Because you looove me," she deadpanned.

Rai's face had turned to the color of a ripe tomato in the span on 0.2 seconds.

"Your face is red," Sen pointed out apathetically, scooping another mouthful of rice into her mouth.

He quickly turned around and leaned on the counter._ 'Godessdammit… Where did she learn to act like this…? I left her for literally 2 hours! What happened to the gentle, shy Sen?'_

"Hey," she said, "This is pretty good," she confessed.

Rai frowned. "Really? I made it pretty quickly."

Sen raised an eyebrow. "You made this? Wow," she mused, "If we were still friends I would ask you to teach me how to cook."

"Ch…" Rai huffed. "Hurry up. I need to go."

Sen chewed even slower. "…Nah," she seemed to think about it for a second before crushing Rai's hopes between her fingers. "What was that shaking earlier?"

Rai suddenly looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Yeah. That was an invisibility charm."

Sen looked confused. "A charm?"

"Yeah."

Sen raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay?"

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Are you really not suspicious?"

Sen shrugged. "Not really. I mean, it makes sense. But, a charm? Magic?" She asked, playing dumb.

Rai shrugged. "Yup."

Sen frowned. "I don't believe you. Magic doesn't exist." She leaned back in her chair, her empty plate on the table.

He shrugged again. "Your choice to believe or not."

"So who was it that did the charm?"

He opened his mouth, as if to respond, but stopped himself. "I'm not gonna tell you."

Sen smirked and Rai couldn't help but think that was unbelievably attractive. "Seems you still love me to a certain level," she said. Rai felt his cheeks flare. _'What the hell is this?'_ He thought angrily. He was usually always the one that made girls blush, but he was almost never on the receiving end.

He snatched up the plate, and quickly walked away from the door.

"But I _will_ tell you this."

Rai slowly turned around. "…What?"

Sen's eyes were cold, and her tone of voice was firm. "I will do _everything_ in my power to escape."

**A/N:**

Sorry it took so long.

I put lots of effort into this chapter! I hope you appreciate it.

Please drop a line! I know it seems I am thirsty for reviews, (frankly I am who isn't tbh) but it really does help boost my morale and give me motivation to write a new chapter! From an author's point of view, I can say it does really help. Thanks so much! (PSA you don't have to if you don't want to I am such a hypocrite i am sorry)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Sen's eyes were cold, and her tone of voice was firm. "I will do _everything _in my power to escape." _

_-The third day-_

Sen heard the familiar click as the lock unhinged. She kept her eyes glued to the book she was reading. "So what's for breakfast?"

Her red haired 'butler' closed the door behind him, careful not to let her run out. "Porridge," he replied absent-mindedly. He seemed, in Sen's eyes, a little off today.

Sen inhaled. "Smells nice," she commented.

Rai placed it on the small table. "Eat up," he said, taking his usual spot on the floor by the door.

Sen slowly ate her porridge as she eyed the man. "You know," she mused, "This is kind of a weird relationship."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his long legs and folding his arms behind his head.

Sen rested her head on her hands. "Well, you see, I'm your 'hostage'," she began. "But you're like my own personal butler now."

Rai frowned. "I wouldn't call it that, not really."

Sen shrugged. "Whatever."

After some time of silence, aside from Sen slurping up her porridge noisily, Rai gave her a questioning look. "Hey."

"What?" She replied, glancing up.

"Who _are_ you?"

She laughed.

There was another moment of silence. Rai opened his mouth, as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it and closed it. Rai smiled faintly. "...Remember what I said? Before, in the cave?"

The woman leaned back. "What?" She said. "The fact that Master Haku was your BFFL or the fact that you _looove_ me?" she asked, smirking. But the usual effect wasn't working. Where was the red face, the embarrassed laugh?

Rai smiled. "I do. That's the truth."

Sen's smile faded away. "That's... That's what I said," she replied stupidly.

Suddenly the mood in the room crashed down. "I love you," he whispered, his words hanging in the air. He got up, leaving Sen in shock of his strangely genuine words.

"I've pretty much lost everything," he said, more to himself then to her. "So I've got nothing left to lose."

He stepped closer, a strange aura surrounding him. Slowly, he knelt down in front of her. He placed an eerily cold hand on her head and pressed his forehead to hers. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, as the seconds ticked away on the clock. He sighed, feelings of regret and guilt clouding his breath, and then brushed his lips ever so lightly on her forehead. Almost as if he felt as if he would taint her.

He smiled. "See you," he breathed.

"Wait, w-where are you going?" Sen paused. Why did she ask this? He always left after giving her meals. It was the same routine. He would always come in, give her food, exchange mindless chatter, collect the dishes, and then he would leave. Why was this happening? What was so different about today?

"Don't leave," she blurted.

He flashed his familiar flirtatious smile at her; but strangely, it was less toying and more... Sincere. She watched him leave, his heart heavy in his locked chest. He looked back at her once again, absorbing the image of her in his mind. He knew he wouldn't see her again, no, not after this. Turning, he cast his eyes down to the ground as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

But there was no click of the lock.

Sen remained in her spot for some time, desperately trying to make sense of what just happened. She knew the door was unlocked. She knew he did it for her. She _knew_. But... Why? She knew he was probably dealing with dangerous people. People that were capable of horrible things.

He had probably just walked right into his dea-

Sen shook her head aggressively. Now was not the time to be a wuss. All she could do was appreciate it and move on.

She got up shakily. Thinking ahead, she padded over to the closet and flung it open. She reached out and grabbed some pants and a thin jacket. Slipping the pants on, she stepped into some boots. Almost begrudgingly, she threw on the dark green jacket and knotted it. The jacket strangely reminded her of Haku.

Taking a deep breath, she shuffled over to the door, placing her small hands on the brass doorknob. She half hoped that this was some kind of sick joke that he played, letting her merely _think_ that it was unlocked.

She shakily gripped the brass doorknob, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the coolness of the knob on her delicate hands.

And it turned.

Usually at this moment one would expect something dramatic. Maybe the cool breeze blowing on her face as she stepped out into the bright sunlight or something of that particular nature.

No. Of course not.

She didn't even step out of the room. She _couldn't_ even step out of the room. Because, well, the house seemed to be literally floating on water. She looked into the seemingly never-ending horizon, with White Sol Trees as far as the eyes could see. She dropped her gaze to stare at the still, blue water.

Great. Just _wonderful. _

"Jeez louise," came a tinkly voice. "That took you a while."

Sen tore her gaze away from the glittering water. As soon as she heard that voice, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. But who was the owner of this voice?

"Did you forget me already?"

And then it dawned on her. How could Sen forget those bouncy blonde curls and strange gold-flecked blue eyes?

The woman's mouth seemed to expand into the brightest, whitest smile Sen had ever seen. "Hello, Chihiro."

Sen's mouth dropped open, and not only because of the sudden meeting of this woman, no, Sen was mostly surprised by the fact that this woman was _literally_ floating. She wasn't even standing on the water, she was floating _above_ the water.

"I guess you're super surprised, and there's no helping that," the woman mused, shrugging. Ripples splashed out from her feet as they touched the water. "I guess it's time for me to take you home. But first," the woman said, smiling cheekily, "there's someone who wants to see you."

Sen barely had time to ask why when the woman took her hand and leapt into the cool water.

* * *

Chilling white irises gazed into a mirror. They hurt. He rubbed his eyes, not really doing anything to help the burning pain that blossomed. Opening his eyes, he leaned close to the mirror and scrutinized his eyes, watching as the blackness, beginning at the edges of his eyes and working it's way to the iris, spread over his sclera. It wasn't completely black, no, not yet. But it was getting there.

The man hissed angrily, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. He had heard a knock on his door. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Captain Tsugu coming with a report," the deep voice said.

"Come on, then."

"Sir, we've had reports of Kohaku leaving the castle."

A bloodthirsty smile seemed to cut itself across the man's face, chilling enough to send shivers up even the most sadistic of men.

"Perfect," the man said, smiling scornfully.

"Sir, what are you going to do?"

The man whipped around, and on his face was etched a scowl. "I'm going to kill him, of course," the man said, his voice hoarse. "And, now that I've no use for you..." The man smiled again, his hand groping for the deadly sword in the sheath on his belt.

The captain took a step back. "S-sir? I- I can still help you," he stuttered. As he realized the man's smile was anything but merciful, he panicked. "P-Please! I have a family. I have two childr-"

The man's sword sliced the man before he could even finish that word. _Children._ The man hated that word.

The Captain's head fell to the floor, rolling about before his body fell, the hand still clenched in a fist in hopeless pleading. Blood splattered on the man's pale face, like roses blooming on a icy winter night. He wiped it off with his hand disgustingly, kicking the man's head.

"Come clean this mess up," the man yelled.

A fat old woman with a large nose waddled in, sighing at the death of yet another good man. _'Oh, what a shame,'_ the old woman thought as she flicked her thick wrist. The man's head and body erected, and seemed to float out of the room. "I'll send that down to the incinerator," she said. A long, old, perfectly preserved list drifted out of her seemingly endless pocket. With a swish of her finger, she crossed the name 'Yugoi Tsugu' off the list. The freshly deceased General's name.

A small, clear vial laid on the side of the table by the vanity. The old woman sighed.

"Sir," the old woman began patiently, "You haven't taken your medication. You need it to nullify the effects of the-"

"I don't need it," he muttered, blood still staining his face.

"But sir, your body will begin to break dow-"

"I. Don't. Need. It," he snapped. "It makes me weak, I don't want it," the man scowled.

The old woman opened her mouth, but hesitated and closed it back. "Yes sir." The old woman began to waddle out of the room.

"Clean up my face," she heard behind her. She turned around and looked at the man's bloodstained face. Rolling her bug eyes, she reached out a hand. The splatters on his face as well as those on his clothes peeled off of him and joined to form a giant drop of blood. The wrinkled face made an expression of disgust as she flicked it away. She turned back around indignantly.

"As expected, our dear king from Spiritino shall be..." the man paused, his vermilion lips curling up into a smile, "paying us a visit."

The old woman felt a sick pleasure coating her heart. She smiled, a perfectly cruel smile like that of a witch. "Delighted to hear it, sire," she replied, adjusting the lot of thick, grey hair piled atop her head.

The man ran a hand through his short, snow white hair, contrasting to his young, sharp features. "Now, go away and do whatever it is you do all day," he muttered. "Oh, and..?"

"Yes?"

"Go ahead deal with our traitorous spy," he muttered. "But, don't kill him yet. We may still need him." He laughed mercilessly. "Now leave, Yubaba."

"Understood," the twin replied.

"Does anybody know where Haku went?" Zeniba asked worriedly at breakfast, hiding her stress. "And my poor granddaughter, too. I can't help but worry for them both."

_Haku slams a fist down on the table in his room, various objects around beginning to vibrate strangely. His mind is wracking with worry. He cannot control it. _

"I'm not sure; I heard he went out for a walk?" Kamaji answered. "Have we found the girl yet?"

_He asks himself why this urge has come over him. He shouldn't be worrying so much. Why? He cannot grasp his thoughts; they disappear into the depths of his mind. _

"Not yet, but they're still looking," Yui replied. Her fingers fidgeted behind her back.

_He hears whispers in his mind telling him to go. Telling him to save her. _

"Do not stop looking. We need her," Zeniba asked. "And what of Rai? I do hope he is ok after being pushed away so roughly." Zeniba felt as though she was... missing something.

_He makes a final decision. _

"Rai will be fine; you know how he was like." Kamari replied, sighing. "What came over him?"

_He falls into their trap._

* * *

Apologize for the wait and sorry it's so short.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

—

_RECAP:_

_Haku slams a fist down on the table in his room, various objects around beginning to vibrate strangely. His mind is wracking with worry. He cannot control it. _

_He asks himself why this urge has come over him. He shouldn't be worrying so much. Why? He cannot grasp his thoughts; they disappear into the depths of his mind. _

_He hears whispers in his mind telling him to go. Telling him to save her. _

_He makes a final decision. _

_He falls into their trap._

—

All around her she felt him. The coolness of his skin, the warm breath in her ear. His smooth hands caressing her hair. She was inundated, enveloped. She felt... Invigorated. Like... A fire had bloomed in her chest.

Literally.

Her lungs really felt as if they were on _fire_. She began groping desperately around, but her hands felt nothing. She couldn't open her mouth to scream, for some reason. She couldn't _breathe_.

She opened her eyes, but there was nothing. Just… a thousand different shades of blue. Moving as slow as molasses, but somehow as fast as a falcon. She couldn't feel anything, but she could feel _everything. _Her eyes burned, but at the same time, they were clear. She felt him, but he was somehow… all around her.

The moment was broken by a pale hand appearing menacingly in front of her.

_'__What the-' _she thought blankly before she suddenly realized the hand was pulling her up. She coughed violently, and air entered her lungs. She greedily breathed in oxygen into her lungs, dissipating the fire it held before. She laid there, breathing heavily for a moment before a familiar voice interrupted her with its usual pizazz.

"Jeez, I thought you were gonna drown for a sec!" The blonde woman. Or, so Sen thought. Her eyes widened, because the woman's skin was bright. Not bright as in white skin, bright as in _literally_ bright. She was _shining._ Her hair was no longer blonde but blinding white. Her eyes were the same pale blue, with accents of silver and gold.

Sen froze. Obviously, she had never seen someone like this before. For a split second, Sen thought that maybe all her years as a slave had sheltered her from strange beings such as this before she realized just how silly that theory really was. "Um, what the hell?" Sen blurted.

The woman laughed melodically, but it more sounded like the sound of bells. She smiled, revealing teeth as white as her hair. "I think it's time to introduce myself," she said. "My name is Ezera, helper to the Goddess of the Spirit World, at your service," she giggled, bowing with a flourish. She smiled, her pure white lips spreading across her face. "Welcome to the Spirit World, Lady Sen."

Sen blinked. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the word 'Goddess,' the 'Spirit World', _'Lady Chihiro',_ or the fact that this woman's name was freaking_ Ezera_, which was a_ sick _name. "Um, you lost me at Goddess," Sen stammered.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised, I'm right here," a voice yelled out behind them. A shiver snaked up Sen's spine. The voice sounded absolutely _beautiful_, though it was only speaking.

Ezera's eyes widened and she quickly knelt down and bowed. Sen felt footsteps bounding toward them, and Ezera frantically pulled Sen's body into a haphazard kneel.

"Get up," the voice commanded, laughing. Ezera stood, pulling Sen along.

Sen nervously looked up and saw who she was pretty sure the most beautiful woman in the world. Or, 'Spirit World', as Ezera noted.

Though she had no hair, it didn't make her any less beautiful. Her eyes were of the same concept as Ezera, but they were a deep wine color with a hint of blue. Her skin, or whatever it was these ethereal beings had, was of the abnormal shade of gold.

"Gosh, we've been waiting for so long for you to come," she gushed melodically. Sen's throat felt frozen. She was still awestruck at this entire feat.

Ezera elbowed her, urging her to respond.

"Oh," Sen mumbled, surprised. "Um, this is a dream, right?" She glanced around, seeing the surroundings for the first time. There was a giant body of water that consisted of the most exquisite shades of blue. It spread out vastly, seeming to fade right in with the sky. Lush forest surrounded her; perfect landscapes of trees and greenery went on as far as her eyes could see. A sweet smell floated in the air, carried by a cool breeze that seemed to have the ability not to move anything.

The Goddess laughed. "What is a dream?" She responded, placing a slender finger on her chin. "A dream is something that is a creation of your subconscious," she mused, "so, this very well could be a dream."

Sen fought the urge to let her jaw drop. What was this woman saying? She maintained her composure, nodding politely.

The Goddess smiled. "Okay, let's get out of that and into something else," brushing off the topic. "So we've noticed vast improvements in Haku's powers," she said, catching Sen off guard.

Sen gasped. "Yes?" She questioned.

The Goddess nodded. "But, yours are still in development."

Resisting the temptation to call this woman out on her apparent incorrectness, she stayed silent, pinching herself. This had to be a dream. "My what is still in development?"

The Goddess frowned. "Don't play dumb," she replied. "Come on, now. I know you're ready!" She chided, crossing her arms. "Haku needs you."

_That _got Sen's attention. "Haku?" She said timidly. The Goddess smiled, satisfied with this progress.

"Yes, Haku," the Goddess said, a sense of direness creeping into her voice. "He needs you."

Sen frowned. "Pardon my rudeness -" Sen paused, not sure how to address this woman. "Uh, Madame, I don't believe he needs me anymore."

The Goddess' face suddenly hardened. "But that is where you're wrong," she replied. With a flourish, she raised her arm, and suddenly the whole world disappeared. She was in an extremely unrecognizable place. She was in front of a castle, and the air smelled stale.

_'__H-huh?' _Sen thought. _'Where am I?'_

The shadowy atmosphere surrounded her. A figure moved in front of her, dark and fast.

Haku?

Sen gasped, letting herself feel relieved much to her discomfort. "Haku!" She called.

It didn't take long for Sen to realize this was a vision of some sort, for her calls to the man she thought she knew went unheard.

Haku was vicious. His eyes shone with a certain look that even Sen was scared. She ran up to the him but froze in her tracks when she heard a voice so terrifying it tore through her and turned her blood ice cold.

"Here we are…!" It sneered. "Seems you finally made it. The infamous," it paused, "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," it finished, followed by a laugh so dead it seemed to come straight from a rotting corpse.

Haku stood defiantly, a scowl ripping across his usually calm face.

It was then Sen noticed that he was covered in bruises and various cuts, and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks. It was then she noticed that his hair was disheveled and unwashed. It was then she noticed the pain in his eyes.

It was then she noticed that he was _utterly uncontrollable. _

She hadn't been gone that long… right?

Right.

Haku didn't answer. It was as if he had lost the ability to speak.

Sen slowly turned, fearing the origin of the voice.

It was not a beast, nor any type of creature. It was just a man that seemed so be so inhuman, deformed and twisted that Sen could _see_ it.

He looked to be a tad older then Haku. He almost looked frail, weak. Silver hair was slicked back from his face, his soft features contrasting his gritty voice. His features looked gentle, but the hatred inside him had twisted and contorted his face into something else. Something heartless.

The most terrifying part about him was his eyes. They were pure white, though there was definitely nothing pure about this man. A black rim from inside his eyes seemed to be spreading into his eyes. She looked away; she couldn't stand looking at him.

The man smiled, a crude drawing across the canvas of his emotionless face. "Oh?" He sneered. "Can't answer?" He chuckled. "I guess you just really want to find your servant girl, right?"

Haku's eyes flashed, and with an inhuman speed, he lunged toward the man.

"Haku, no!" Sen screamed, attempting to stop him, for she saw the trap before he did.

At the sound of her cries, Haku inhaled sharply, stopping right in his tracks. Did someone call his name? He saw no one. "Sen!" He screamed, jerking his head about, searching for the voice that called his name. He swore he heard her. He _knew_ he heard her.

He tried to move, but he seemed to be frozen in place. He suddenly realized that he was captured.

The man slowly glided up to Haku, stopping just inches from his face. Haku glared at the man, attempting to intimidate him but he had no such effect.

The man grinned. "So, _that's_ her name," he mused. "Sen," he hissed. Haku growled and lunged back at the man, the charm that held him frozen weakened just a tad.

The man stepped back quickly. "Whoa, there!" He chuckled, composing himself. "I assure Yubaba has a strong hold on you so there's no need to get feisty," he said.

The man paused. "Also, just so you know," he said, leaning in, "she's dead," he whispered.

Haku narrowed his eyes, choosing not to answer. _Choosing not to believe. _

The man shrugged. "Probably drowned after that idiot, Rai, I think was his name, left the door unlocked," he muttered. He laughed. "He's a dead man too," he murmured.

Haku gasped. "No," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes glassed over, an unfamiliar stinging pinching him. "NO!" He screamed.

Everything disappeared. A searing pain was embedded in Sen's eyes.

"Hello? Hello? You okay?" A voice echoed.

Sen slowly opened her eyes. "Haku!" She screamed, lunging forward. She was caught by a pair of hands wrapping themselves around her waist. Sen thrashed around uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "It's okay, it's okay," it said.

Sen slowed. "H-huh?" She suddenly realized where she was. Back in the spirit world. Ezera slowly let her go, smiling sadly.

"I don't want to know what you saw, Lady Chiriho, but it must have been bad," she murmured. Her hands moved up to her face, her thumbs swiping at tears that Sen didn't even know had been pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry you had to see that," the Goddess said. "You see, we need your help."

Sen sniffed. "Why me? I'm just a weak servant girl," she snapped. Then she coughed. "Ma'am," she added hastily.

The Goddess smiled patiently. "You are the only one who can save him," she said.

Sen frowned. "I've heard that before," she muttered. "But still, _why?_ Why me?"

The Goddess shook her head. "You're his other half," she said.

Sen shook her head violently. "This may sound extremely selfish, but," she blurted, "I don't want to be his other half."

The Goddess shook her head. "For lack of better words, you can't not be his other half," she said. "He's a God, so his mates are consequently his fate."

Sen almost laughed. "God?" She replied, cocking her head.

The Goddess' smile froze on her face. She nudged Ezera. "She doesn't know?" She whispered.

Ezera shrugged, a sweeping her hands out in a kind of 'oops-I-didn't-think-this-through' fashion.

"Well," the Goddess said, "I guess you know now!"

"Wait," Sen questioned, "If he _is_ a god, does that mean…?" She pointed to the Goddess.

"Hmm?" The Goddess' smile fell from her face. "Oh, heavens no! I'm the leader of the Gods, along with my husband. He's just a River God. My husband is definitely not him," she sputtered. "Which reminds me, you two need to tie the knot soon," she mused.

"T-Tie the knot?!" Sen stammered.

"You guys need to get married because… Uh…" Ezera paused, putting a slender hand on her chin. "Uh… I can't really explain it…" She snapped her fingers. "Oh! You know the Yin-Yang thing, right? Where the light essentially equalizes the darkness? So, you and Haku have the same concept. For any God couple, you equalize each other. Because you can't swim," she continued, "you prevent him from totally becoming part of his river or totally dragon," she finished.

"Oh, good job explaining all that Ezera," the Goddess smiled.

Sen stood, wide-eyed at this new information. "Okay," she began slowly. "So I know he's part dragon, but now he's a God? A River God?"

The Goddess nodded. "Yes, that's basically it. Now, since you know the story, you're gonna have to go back soon so we gotta get you shaped up and ready for the boss battle," The Goddess said. "You'll begin training tomorrow. Right now, I want you to get some rest.

Sen froze. "Battle?"

Ezera smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll train you well," she said, winking.

—-

Haku shivered. He had been in this dry cell for one and a half days now. His arms were shackled to the wall. He was unable to stand up, and his clothes were matted to his body. The door creaked open.

"Raise your head, boy."

He didn't. Suddenly, he felt his head snap up in a painful fashion.

"I told you to raise your head," it snapped. It was… Zeniba?!

Haku frowned. "Zeniba?" He uttered with his unused vocal chords.

The old lady cackled. "Hah! That old hag is still alive? Moreover, you know her?" It continued to laugh. "Goodness no," she said, "I'm her twin sister, Yubaba."

Haku chuckled. "You're twins?" He replied. "Because you're much uglier if I do saw so myself."

Yubaba turned to him with fury. "You're lucky he wants you alive, boy, or I'd have severed your head by now," she snapped.

Haku glared at her. "What are you here for, woman," he mocked.

She didn't seem to notice. "I'm here to give you food," she replied. "But because of earlier, I'm not going to," she decided pettily. "You'll survive." She turned with a flourish, slamming the door behind her.

Haku dropped his head, hearing his stomach growl. "Damn it…" he muttered. "Why do I care about her so much…" He closed his eyes, his hair falling into his face.

—

I'm SO sorry for not updating in like a year. I've become the writer everyone hates.


End file.
